Analysis
by 2tall2betrue
Summary: Dr. Quinzel, a hardworking psychiatrist with six years under her belt found her true inspiring case in her new patient, he was a high class criminal with no specifically identified diagnosis, but she inspired to try and help him with the best of her abilities. The Joker, yet again sent Arkham institute found something interesting in his new psychiatrist.
1. Chapter 1

Intro:

The room was eerie quit, with no furniture to decorate it but two grey chairs and the elongated table separating them, a light flickered from the top center. It illuminated the single figure sitting in the left chair, legs crossed, arms clasped, the figure was waiting for her patient. After six years of practice in the medical field as a psychiatrist with low profile, common cased patients, she was rewarded with a true specimen of which she could finally show her true talents at.

The metal door creaked open, in came two muscular guards with the patient in the middle of them, chained up and in a straitjacket. She locked her eyes with the patient, standing up from her position, she gave her warmest smile. However, before she could speak the patient cut her off with his raspy uncontrolled laughter, that ended with a spasm of coughs. The guards ignored his actions, pushing him into the seat, and locking him into the seat opposite of her.

"Well, haaaa-low there doc-tor"

He bellowed out, while the guards were side by side of him. The way they stood there, with their arms crossed and now staring at the doctor, seemed as if they were not the guards of the asylum but goons that stood near their crime boss.

"Ain't ya gonna sit down, or what doc?"

She looked at him again, taking note of his way of speech, and desire to dominate the whole room. She simply smiled at him again, obliged to his request, and noted down in her notebook. _Need to dominate room, try's to intimidate doctor._

"How about we begin today with something easy?" Her voice was slow, she made sure to watch his face for any slight gesture that he may make at her words. "I will begin by introducing myself and telling you a bit about me, and then after you can tell me about yourself. Does that sound fine? or did you want to do something else today?"

By giving him the opportunity to decided, to pick, to have the final say in the way the session would go, she was allowing him to have the illusion that he was in charge of the situation. He raised his hairless eyebrows at her.

"Toots, I know how these things go. I ain't telling ya shit". His voice was a growl, but he held a smile to his face. She, however, was not phased by his words.

"Okay, well what would you like to do then?" She held her composure well, unlocking her hands from their embrace and reaching over to her pen and notebook to write down some more notes on the way he would react to her. On the other side of the table he snarled at her.

"No notebook!" He exclaimed, "I ain't no thing that you take notes at". She yet again ignored his statement, and instead wrote down every single word that he just passionately said at her. Once she was done, she did put aside her notebook and looked at him. He began to laugh again, a chilling high pitched laughed, the guards at his side stepped back a bit, but she continued to look at him.

"Do you feel better now?" She asked him. He grinned at her, "much".

"Well then, since you decided that I can not have my notebook and write down my notes on you, then how about I make a demand also?" Taking his silence as a cue to keep on going. "Lets go back to my original idea, and have a formal introduction".

He continued to grin at her and in a low, hissing voice he said "I think I like ya doc". She raised her eyebrows at that. "Ya, YA! I totally like ya doc, the way ya look. The way ya speak. OHHHHH and don't get me started at the way ya are startin to rile me all up". He looked at the guard to his right "ain't she somthin", he looked at the one to the left "aint she a looka".

He snickered a bit more, liking the way she looked at him. "Ok doc, I'll go along with ya here. Well go ahead. Intro-duce, ya self".

She smiled at him. "I would like to first start out by saying, it is a pleasure to have you hear. You may address me by Doctor Quinzel, I shall be your new psychiatrist. In the upcoming future I would hope to have some progress with you in diagnosing your situation and helping you with it. During the time, I will be having sessions with you three days a week. Usually I would tell you about patient-doctor confidentiality however, in these circumstance I will not be able to uphold such procedures with you. Do you have any questions?"

"My oh my, how formal you are doc. Don't ya ever just want to get loose?"

He smiled at her.

"Patient, I thought we had a deal? Did you not promise me to tell me more about yourself, once I introduced myself?" She looked at him, giving him a questioning yet hard stare, waiting for his response.

"How about this toots, you get rid of dumb and dumber here and I will tell ya, all the juicy info I know". She knew he was messing with her, his smile was unnerving, but they have been in the room for the past twenty minutes now and she has gotten no where with him. She looked around the room, there were security cameras, and a glass mirror on the back wall hiding the people behind it observing the patient and doctor interaction. She knew if the guards left, she would not be in immediate danger, plus the patient was tied down and restrained.

She sighed and obliged with the patient the second time that day. "If you gentlemen could please leave me with my patient, that would be great". The guards looked at her, shrugged and left, slamming the door behind them.

His smile grew wider. "That's ma girl".

"Now how about you start of by telling me what your first name is?"

He looked at her as if that was perhaps the most stupidest question he had ever herd, as if she was supposed to know his name. She mentally noted down the sign of narcissism, perhaps the need for recognition.

"My name is Joker, baby, but ya can call me Daddy". He winked at her. She was not amused.

"How about your last name?"

"Joker"

Her lips quirked up. "So your name is Joker Joker?".

"Nah toots, just Joker." He noticed the movement of her smile, and this time he noted it down mentally.

 **Hi guys, new story and I hope you like it. Its something new for me but I have been reading a lot of Harley and Joker stories but I feel like too few of them portray Harley as someone who was truly intelligent, hard working, and a true psychiatrist. I wanted to tackle down the interaction between her and Joker while he was locked down in the Arkham, how she truly tried to treat him as a patient, and the final fall to insanity. Also it helps that I am a college student majoring in psychology so I know most of the terms, treatments, and the proper ethical way to treat a patient, especially in the high case such as patient as Joker. I am not a big person in checking my work, so sorry but not really. I will try to update once a month, if that does not work... well I did say I was a college student. Hope you liked there first encounter, it was just a quick intro to the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Doc, you ain't trying to psychoanalyze me right?"

Harleen scoffed at that, suppressing an urge to roll her eyes at his comment.

"Are you implying I am an old man, with out dated ideas on the works of the brain and how our emotions function?"

The Joker laughed at that, all the while looking at the doctor who also had a smile on her face.

"No, no". He frantically shook his head from side to side. "Ah, instead... how should I put this", it seemed as if he was looking for the perfect word. "I find you rav-ishing". He sent a wink towards her, only for her to brush him off and continue their talk.

"Mr. Joker, do you perhaps know the works of Freud?" Her tone was curious, this was their second session together and already she could see how he constantly tried to switch topics from one to another. However, she did note how his processing skills were quite remarkable, able to answer all questions with no hesitations and confidence. A great skill to manipulate others.

"Doc, I am offended". If he was not restrained, she imagined he would place his hand on his heart in a movement of mockery to depict his fake sadness. "Freud, of course, was a world famous insane person who blabbered on about his obsession with dear old mommy and his secret desires that he interpreted from his dreams".

She quirked up her lips. "Well that's one way to put his theories".

The Joker's grin grew wide, he threw his head back, and he let out a maniacal high pitched laugh. It brought a disturbing shudder to go through Harleen's body. Only after a good couple of seconds did his laughter die down.

"Doc-tor Quinzel I do think I like you. YES! yes, I do. I DO". He began to sing his words "Like you, like you, like you".

She brought her notebook closer to herself, and quickly scribbled down _tendency to repeat curtain words three times._ However, once she stopped writing in her journal, she noticed that the room went dead quite. She looked up from her notes to see bright blue eyes stare back at her. His face was still in a form of a grin, in an unnerving depiction the doctor was not sure what his look meant.

She brought her glasses up more towards her eyes, in a more snug position.

She cleared her throat. "Mr. Joker, I am happy that you have taken a liking to me. Maybe then we will be able to have more progress in your treatment". She tried to bring a positive from the silence that engulfed the room. Seeing as he was not going to give a comment, she decided it would be best if they started talking about more important matters than them simple having 'pleasant' conversations with each other.

"I was hoping today, for us to be able to build a trusting environment, that you would pick the topic on what we would talk about. How does that sound, would you like to do that"?

The Joker simply continued to stare at her.

"We could really talk about anything that you would like. Perhaps your childhood, your interests in life, the things you like and dislike, the list could go on and on". She tried to bring comfort into her words, to ease her way into her patients trust, and attempt to have him talk to her. He, however, remained silent. He through one glance to the right, and then one glance to the left.

At once she understood what he was referring to. "Guys, I believe for this session it would be alright if you left early. I will be fine, and if anything I will call you with my panic button". She gestured to the guards of each side of the Joker to leave, they looked at her nodded and left. Yet again like the first session, Joker and Harleen were left alone in the room.

Although the whole time Joker was smiling at her, once the guards left it seemed as if his smile truly came up to his eyes.

"Why Doc, that was soooooo nice of you and all for lil old me".

Harleen felt another urge to roll her eyes at him, but restrained herself by bringing her hand up and tugging a loose hair back into place. The Joker watched her every movement.

"So what do you say Mr. Joker, will you pick a topic for today?"

"Hmmmmm, let me think", he looked around the empty grey room as if he was looking for a specific object. "How about we talk about _you"._ His voice went a pitch lower and his wide grin disappeared.

"Okay Mr. Joker, what would you like to know, but mind you I can not tell you anything too personal about myself". She reached again towards her notebook and began writing down notes on his change of behavior, his desire for the guards to leave, and his want to learn about her.

"Ah, ah, ah. Doc-tor. I thought you wanted us to get closer? For me to feel comfortable around you? If I can't ask you personal questions then why can you ask me?" She wanted to point out to him that she was the doctor here, and that she could know his personal information but for her safety she did not have to tell him her information. However, she thought otherwise on that, she did not want to agitate the patient and for now their sessions were going smoother than she expected. Thinking up an idea quickly, Harleen replied "Then how about we play a game?"

This got him intrigued. "Do go on doc-tor", the way he said doctor was menacing but she elaborated her thoughts to him.

"I will ask you a question and you will answer it. If you answer it, then you can ask me any question you want and I will answer it. However, there is a catch". She looked at him making sure he was listening to her. His grass green hair gleamed in the harsh yellow lighting from above them, but he furiously started to nod his head at her, wanting for her to go on.

"If I think you are lying to me, then I will lie back to you. Does that sound fair?" He yet again nodded his head at her, eager and anticipation vivid in his eyes.

"Let's start with something easy. How old are you?"

He let out a a huff of air through his nose, and deliberately rolled his eyes to show his annoyance at her. He cracked his head from one side to the other. "Doc. Doc. Doc. Ho-ow, boring!"

He bared his shinning silver teeth at her, licking them. "Ah, what's between 30 and 40?"

"Are you saying you are 35?"

"Bingo." He stomped one foot. She scribbled down the information quickly and looked back up to him, making sure that their eyes met. She wanted to insure that for each conversation they had that she would would not break eye contact with him. From previous psychiatrists and psychologists notes, she noticed that he had a tendency to hold everyone's gaze. Most professionals brought up the idea that he may be doing it as a statement of power and intimidation. She, however, believed that their could be an underlying issue that could bring an understanding to his mental capability and process of thoughts.

"Ya like ma eyes doc, because oh. oh. oh. I like your eyes." His voice was hypnotizing, his deep red painted upper lip scrunched up and it seemed that he was restraining a growl from escaping him. She couldn't help the pink tint of color that appeared on her cheeks.

She brought her hand up to her mouth and cleared her throat, bringing the attention away from her flushing face.

"I-I" She cleared her throat again, straitened her back, and looked him square in the eyes. "They are a lovely shade of blue and grey, but lets get back to our questions. What question do you have for me?"

He snickered at her, amusement evident in his eyes.

"Oh what, oh what will I ask the pretty eyed doc- _tor._ " He sent a wink her way. "Ya got a fella in yur life doc?" He leaned his body towards her, his bound up arms to his stomach touched the table, while his face moved closely to her. She involuntarily moved back a bit, taken back by both his question and his sudden movement towards her.

Apparently she took her time to answer him, he began to tap his foot against the marbled floor and when a couple of seconds of silence went by he snapped.

"WELL!"

"No!" She looked at him, shocked that she slightly raised her voice at him. "I mean, no I'm not married or have a boyfriend".

The answer seemed to please him because he lent back in his chair and started to hum to himself, all the while never breaking eye contact with her. It seemed as if he was contemplating something in his brain, Harleen only wished that it was not a plan on murdering her. All of a sudden he looked down, and then coyly looked up at her again.

"How about any friends?"

"You already asked me a question its my turn to ask you one". His coy smile disappeared, and a small frown itched onto his face.

"Can you tell me anything about your childhood?"

He clicked his tongue. "Can you tell me if you have any friends?" His voice was a mixture of playfulness and annoyance.

"Once you tell me something about your childhood, I'll tell you if I have friends or not. That was our deal on how to play the game".

He released a puff of air, looked from side to side. Then looked up at the camera on the corner of the room and the fake mirror which allowed observers to look into their sessions. _Hesitance._

"I'll tell you if you come closer" His voice was almost a whisper, as if he did not want others to hear him. She took a nervous breath in, maybe this was her chance to finally hear about his childhood. He was certainly showing symptoms of a desire to disclose to her, only there was a bit of anxiety from him. He may have not wanted others to hear about his past, he may have decided that she was the only one he wanted to share such information with. The thrill of it all brought a fog over her head, and without thinking she swiftly moved her chair over from the side of the table that faced him to come mere inches away from him. It was as if they were going to share their deepest darkest secrets, the thought of it brought shivers down her body.

His eyes never left her form, looking in anticipation as she moved towards him.

For some reason, questionable to her, she whispered back to him and leaned her head towards him so he could hear. "Okay, please tell me". Notebook in hand, pen in other, she was ready to write down every single thing that he said. He looked at her skeptically.

"You ready for this doc?"

She nodded her head.

"I was like any other kid". He began. "Adoring parents that loved to spoil me rotten". He smiled at her, taking a deep breath. "They would take me to sooooooo many places the zoo, the park, the circus, the theater, oh so many places". He paused. "Then one day, dear old daddy, mommy and I went to a special play. Oh it was a magical play, you should have seen it! The lights, the acting, all these people. I loved every single minute of it. However, in a blink of an eye it was all over. We clapped our hands, got up, and left the fancy theater. Once out, my dar-ling mother decided it would be a wonderful idea to walk home and so we did. However, to get to our lovely home, on the lovely street with other lovely houses, we had to walk by a _lovely_ alley. AND in that alley there was a man".

It seemed as if he wanted to sniffle back a cry, Harleen's heart went out to him and knew that something was about to happen in his story. Her notebook and pen left abandoned and forgotten on her lap.

"The man saw the pearl's on my dear mother's neck, the pearl's my father gave to her on her birthday, and brought a filthy hand up towards her neck and tried to swipe at it. My father, being the hero, stepped in and tried to stop the man. In all honesty, I think my father was an idiot". His deep whispering voice went even more down in level. "The man brought out a knife before my very own eyes and stabbed my dear old father in the chest a good four times. My mother screamed out, but her screams died down with her when the man brought a gun and shot her".

Harleen wanted to embrace the broken man, make it all go away, and sooth him of his misery.

"Do you know the funny part? I did nothing but watch, the man ran away once he herd the cop cars come, and I watched the whole scene on fold". The Joker brought down his eyes, it seemed as if he wanted to burst down into tears. She herd sniffles from him, but those soon turned into giggles. The giggles soon turned into high pitched laughter. Harleen was left in total confusion.

His laughter bounced from the walls, gaining volume and hysteria. He through his head back, stomped his feet around, and it turned out he truly did have tears in his eyes. Tears of amusement and laughter.

She was not amused. She stood up from her position, moved her chair and belonging to their original spot, and was about to go and call the guards to restraint him. Before she reached the door, she herd his laughter die down and his voice speak out to her.

"Hey doc, I don't think your noggin is very good. Don't you know about what's his face in Gotham? Something Wank?"

She sent a glare towards him and reached for the door handle again.

"Hey we had a deal! You ask me something, I tell you. I ask you something, you tell me". His voice seemed truly anxious this time, she looked back at him and saw how his bleached face was making an almost desperate look.

She took in a deep breath. "I have many friends" she exclaimed. He, however, remembered the rules. _If I think you are lying to me, then I will lie back to you._ He gave out another maniacal laugh.

"I'll be your **_friend_** " He shot a smile at her. She rolled her eyes before she could control it. "This will be enough for today's session. See you next time Mr. Joker".

"See ya toots".

 **I hope no one gets offended that I slightly bashed Freudian theory and psychoanalyzing...**

 **Did anyone catch up with the Joker's "childhood story" before he revealed who's it really is?**

 **Anyway hope you guys liked it, I made this chapter twice as long as the first one. Although I said I would update every month, I just felt like writing up the idea's I had. Hope you guys liked it, sorry if there are some errors.**


End file.
